


young god

by abyssaldepth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssaldepth/pseuds/abyssaldepth
Summary: скейтборды, раненые ладони и пластыри с хеллоу китти





	young god

**Author's Note:**

> просто зарисовка

Лиаму честно хотелось наплевать на все свои обещания и свалить. Потому что это было слишком. Не очень то приятно, когда друг, с которым ты пришел и ради которого ты пришел, бросает тебя в толпе незнакомых людей, уходя с очередным красавчиком. Нет, Лиам, конечно же, был рад, что Мейсон наконец-то познакомился с тем милашкой, на которого залипал весь день, и ради которого, собственно, они и пришли сюда, но все же. Это нечестно, думает Лиам, сверля взглядом спину друга, который обнимает парня, идущего рядом с ним, несколько ниже талии. Мейсон, видимо почувствовав на себе взгляд Лиама, ежится и оборачивается, показывая палец вверх. Лиаму хочется взвыть. Его друг достаточно легко влюбляется и сейчас объектом его одержимости стал Кори, новичок из параллельного класса, который также является хорошим скейтером. Лиам не имел ничего против выходок своего друга. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока эти выходки не касались его. Но помочь с завоеванием сердца Лиам был вынужден. Ну, потому что так делают друзья.

И вот теперь он стоит на скейт-площадке, оглядываясь по сторонам. Мейсон склеил Кори и свалил, забыв о Лиаме. Хорош лучший друг, мысленно фыркает Лиам, скрещивая руки на груди. Скейт-площадка маленькая, но народу здесь много. Тут и там мелькают накаченные парни со скейтбордами, а на скамейках неподалеку от трамплинов застенчиво хихикают миловидные девушки. Лиам невольно вспоминает Хейден. Да, девушка была миловидной, но первой любовью это было назвать сложно. Первой пробой, возможно. Однако она ему действительно нравилась, хоть и казалась поначалу стервой. Лиаму такие отношения, где было скорее больше нежности и уважения, чем страсти и агрессии, были по душе. Лиам поднимает взор, и его внимание привлекает темноволосый парень, на вид лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати. Короткие волосы надежно скрыты под бейсболкой, надетой задом наперед. Данбар краснеет, когда ловит себя на мысли, что разглядывает его мускулы, которые можно было увидеть даже под свободной одеждой. Лиам трясет головой, направляясь к выходу. Он не смотрит вперед, часто моргая и стараясь идти прямо. Вдруг он чувствует толчок и падает, больно ударяясь копчиком о поверхность площадки. Лиам уже было собирается злобно наехать на переехавшего его парня, но вдруг останавливается, приоткрыв рот. Перед ним лежит тот самый парень, на которого Лиам пялился на скейт-площадке. Парень перед ним не медлит, в отличие от Лиама, и поднимается с пола, отряхивая темные джинсы и протягивая руку Лиаму. Данбар мешкает, но руку принимает, тоже поднимаясь. Он смотрит на свои раненые ладони, из которых потихоньку начинает сочиться кровь.  
— Прости, мне так жаль, — искренне бормочет парень, которого Лиам уже мысленно окрестил зеленоглазкой за неимением имени.  
— Ничего, эм, все нормально, — отвечает Лиам, прочищая горло. К нему вдруг приходит осознание, что он все еще держит руку парня. Он стремительно краснеет и отдергивает руку, прижимая ее к себе  
— Я живу неподалеку, мы могли бы зайти и обработать раны, — неуверенно предлагает зеленоглазка.  
— Не стоит, думаю, это пустяки, — мотает головой Лиам, улыбаясь уголками губ, хотя ранки действительно болят, а до его дома нужно было ехать еще целый час.  
— Я настаиваю, — мягко говорит парень, приподнимая брови. Лиам поднимает на него взгляд. Пару секунд он мешкает, но затем кивает, и парень облегченно улыбается, будто боялся отказа.  
— Идем, я живу прямо вот в том доме, — кивает зеленоглазка на большой двухэтажный дом, возвышавшийся среди других. Они молча идут в сторону дома. Лиам исподтишка рассматривает старшего парня. Вскоре он не выдерживает и решает нарушить неловкое для него молчание:  
— Так, как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, сжимая рукав своей толстовки пальцами.  
— Тео. Тео Рэйкен, — зеленоглазка, Тео, его имя Тео, смотрит выжидающе и Лиам снова краснеет, понимая, что тоже должен назвать свое имя:  
— Лиам Данбар, — отвечает он  
— Будем знакомы, Лиам Данбар, — кивает Тео, специально выделяя его имя. Они останавливаются перед домом, и Тео рыскает в карманах в поисках ключей, пока Лиам рассматривает дом. Наконец Тео открывает дверь и впускает Лиама в дом. Данбар невольно присвистывает, сам удивляясь своей фривольности. Дом действительно огромен. Но не упрекает, только смеется негромко и широко улыбается. Лиам невольно залипает на его улыбку и прослушивает, что он говорит.  
— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — вздыхает Тео, вопросительно смотря на Лиама. Увидев виноватую улыбку того, Рэйкен хмыкает и повторяет:  
— Моя комната находится наверху, в конце коридора. Иди пока туда, а я достану аптечку, —  
Лиам кивает и поднимается по лестнице, подмечая минималистическое убранство гостиной. Комнату он находит без проблем, но почему-то боится зайти. Спустя секунду он злобно шипит что-то себе под нос про собственную глупость и заходит в комнату, решительно дергая ручку двери. Комната Тео оказывается небольшая, но уютная. Лиам садится на краешек двуспальной кровати, которая стоит в углу у окна. Кровать оказывается неожиданно мягкой, и Лиам охает, когда чувствует, будто проваливается в мягкую вату. Сам он любит спать на твердом. Он быстро подмечает плакаты с любимыми группами, артистами и просто картинами, висящими на стенах, фигурку Йоды, стоящую на столе и световой меч на полке. Все эти маленькие, но очень важные детали откладываются у него в голове. В комнату входит Тео, в руках у него Лиам рассматривает стандартную бутылочку перекиси водорода и ватки. И пластыри. Пластыри с хеллоу китти. Лиам прыскает, тихо смеясь.  
-Хеллоу китти? — спрашивает сквозь смех Лиам  
-Хеллоу китти, — серьезно отвечает Тео, выглядя чуть ли не оскорблено.  
Тео присаживает рядом с Лиамом и берет его ладонь в свою, чуть сжимая  
— Сейчас будет больно, — говорит он дежурную фразу, прежде чем провести ваткой, смоченной в перекиси по ладони. Лиам почти беззвучно шипит, лишь сжимая зубы, и Тео улыбается, наклоняясь и целуя ладонь. Лиам смотрит недоуменно, прожигает затылок Тео, пока тот вновь смачивает ватку.  
— Что ты только что сделал? — хмурится он  
— Поцеловал ранку, чтоб не болела. А ты что подумал, принцесса? — играет бровями Тео. Лиам слегка тормозит  
— Твое лицо выглядит так, будто твой браузер остановил работу, — шутит Тео, и Лиам коротко смеется, признавая, что да, возможно он немного не догоняет.  
— Это было очень по пидорски, — замечает Лиам  
— А тебя это напрягает? — спрашивает Тео, убирая вату и перекись в аптечку. Он аккуратно приклеивает пластыри (да, те самые, розовые) и поднимает на него взгляд. Лиам не находит, что ответить, но ему и не приходится, его прерывает звонок, доносящийся из кармана куртки Лиама. Данбар вздрагивает и скомкано извиняется, доставая телефон и смотря на дисплей. Мейсон. Этот чертов обломщик. Лиам чуть ли не рычит, отвечая на вызов.  
— Хэй, чувак, куда ты пропал, я тебя уже обыскался? — Мейсон звучит взволнованно, но Лиам не чувствует вины за то, что бросил его.  
— Я… скоро приду и все тебе расскажу, — коротко бросает Лиам и вешает трубку. Он не смотрит на Тео, теребя рукав толстовки.  
— Что ж, — начинает Тео, выжидающе смотря на Лиама.  
— Что ж…- повторяет за ним Лиам — Пожалуй, мне пора идти. Спасибо, что помог. Классные пластыри.  
Тео кивает и улыбается мягко, так мягко, что Лиам готов лужей растечься у его ног. Но он позволяет себе лишь разочарованный вздох и поднимается с кровати. Он старается не думать о том, что это возможно последний раз, когда они видятся. Тео тоже выглядит не слишком довольным, но все равно улыбается. На пороге Лиам останавливается, нерешительно поворачиваясь к Тео.  
— Знаешь, я подумал…мы могли бы созвониться и встретиться как-нибудь, — Лиам неловко чешет затылок, и Тео ухмыляется, замечая смущенность младшего. Рэйкен достает из кармана айфон, пару секунд что-то ищет в нем, а затем протягивает его Лиаму. Тот непонимающе смотрит на него, и Тео закатывает глаза  
— Номер, — коротко говорит он, и Лиам в тысячный раз уже краснеет. Он быстро вбивает свой телефон в контакты и протягивает телефон обратно. Лиам уже берется за ручку двери, но застывает, решая что-то для себя. Он вдруг оборачивается и притягивает Тео за шею, вовлекая в поцелуй. Тео довольно улыбается, прикусывая нижнюю губу младшего.  
Что ж, возможно, затеи Мейсона больше не кажутся ему такими глупыми


End file.
